


獾院文学

by LaviniaChen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaChen/pseuds/LaviniaChen
Summary: 代发，以下作者原话：警察局喝茶边缘反复试探occ请见谅，设定是中年体态时间大约是1948年战败后三年左右





	獾院文学

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，以下作者原话：  
> 警察局喝茶边缘反复试探  
> occ请见谅，设定是中年体态时间大约是1948年战败后三年左右

:  
“伟大的.......”

俯下身的守卫尚未喊出他们伟大英雄的名字便被挥手制止，他们的英雄阿不思·邓布利多并没有将心思放到周边的任何人身上，他所有的注意力都放在了走廊尽头那扇缠绕着重重铁索的深赭色木门。

邓布利多走得很慢，每走一步他隐藏在大衣之下的手便会紧握一分。不长的走廊很快便到了尽头，邓布利多停止门前抬手抚摸着被束缚的门把心中忍不住生了退意。

其实门后并没有什么可怕的事物只是一段盘旋的楼梯，楼梯的尽头才是令邓布利多以及整个魔法界所恐惧的——盖勒特·格林德沃。

没有人打扰邓布利多，如果可以他们并不愿任何人上到高塔去接触那个全魔法界的噩梦。

“打开吧。”

沉默许久，在所有人都不认为邓布利多会继续向前的时候他终于开口了。哪怕邓布利多亲手击败了他昔日的恋人却仍有人对他十分忌惮，允许他进入纽蒙迦德的前提便是搜身，不允许携带魔杖以及任何利器。

看似简单没有太多防备的木门事实上被魔法部集全欧洲的力量施了近百重魔咒，哪怕是数十个守门人一起发力也足足用了半天的时间才打开了那扇木门。看着锁链从门把脱落邓布利多紧绷的神经反而放松了下来。

邓布利多忍不住在心中自嘲，明明只是一个手无缚鸡之力的囚徒却让他如临大敌，自己果然还是忘不了。

推开木门常年无人踏足的楼梯渐渐展露在人前，在众人的注视下邓布利多走上前然后转身制止住意图跟上来的傲罗。

“我自己一个人上去。”邓布利多如是的说，“魔法部可没有说你们要寸步不离的紧跟着我。”

为首的傲罗有些犹豫，确实如邓布利多所说魔法部在下达搜身的要求后并没有进一步让他们随时监视。

邓布利多拍了拍傲罗的肩，“放轻松小伙子，现在我没有魔杖说到底和一个年老的麻瓜没什么区别。”

许是被邓布利多的话说动了，傲罗点了点头带着众人了退回木门之后并体贴的替他合上了门。

失去了走廊的光源狭小的空间里只剩下塔顶一扇铁窗透进的幽蓝色月光可以照明，四周伸手不见五指邓布利多也只能摸索着墙壁缓缓向上，待到走过楼梯的第一个盘旋他看到了一个人影伫立在尽头。不必多想这里只有一个人那就是格林德沃。

格林德沃背对着月光让邓布利多看不清他的表情，而邓布利多退后一步将自己隐藏于黑暗中也让格林德沃看不清他的模样。

就这样站着，站着，直到一阵大风让乌鸦的叫声响彻寂夜。

“真是稀客啊，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多您可是除了飞鸟之外第一个来这里探望我的人。”格林德沃拍起了手，鼓掌声带着锁链摇动的声音像是在应合着风中的哀鸣衬的格林德沃的处境更为落魄。格林德沃自己好像也明白这一点他笑着忍不住的摇头，“阿不思大人是来确认我这个无恶不作的魔头是死是活的吗？那很不幸告诉您我在这里过得非常好不劳您挂念。”

男人的笑声与嘲讽像是刺激邓布利多的擂鼓，他蓄足了力气继续登楼，他低头数着每一步所走过的阶梯也掩盖着恍惚间从他眼角溢出的泪水。

格林德沃没有在动，他看着邓布利多一步步接近脸上的笑容愈发浅淡直到最后面无表情。

终于在邓布利多的视线里出现了不属于他的鞋尖，他愣了愣然后抬起头那张苍老了的面孔直入眼帘。

“你老了。”抬手去抚摸男人苍白面孔上横生的皱纹邓布利多笑了，笑着笑着他忍不住哭了。邓布利多哭的并没有什么声音有的只是一滴滴眼泪顺着脸颊砸入台阶上的尘埃中留下的深色印记。

每一颗泪都像是扎入格林德沃心脏的箭矢，或许他疯了或许邓布利多也疯了。

，着那具久违的火热的躯体感受着对方的欲望在自己手中坚硬挺立，无言能诉说他们心中复杂的情绪，愧疚忏悔思念痛恨又或者是爱通通不在他们思索的范围之内，他们想要的只是一场痛快的性爱，在贯穿与被贯穿之间抛却一切。

无言的默契然他们纠缠着倒在囚室杂乱而冰冷的地面，衣物已经成了他们之间的阻碍坦诚相待才是他们所渴求的，眼看着拴着纽扣的绳线不堪重负的绷断，耳听着布帛撕裂的回音他们用粗重的喘息表达着自己的愉快。  
:

不同于青年稚嫩的身体，邓布利多成年的身体在岁月的摧残下愈发的性感诱人，饱满的胸肌又或是挺巧的臀肉无一不是让人丧失理智的魔药，而格林德沃便是最好的证明，他俯身邓布利多含住胸前深棕色的肉粒起初只是吸吮随后便愈发肆无忌惮撕咬，拉扯，掐捏但凡会引人作痛的行为他无一落下。本是挺立的两颗肉粒在他的摧残下渐渐肿胀连带着乳晕周围的皮肉都略微泛起了红色。

阵阵来自胸前的疼痛让邓布利多清醒的明白自己的所作所为，他并未对此有什么不满甚至他有些乐于其中回应格林德沃的只是更加挺立着胸膛以及挺翘发硬的性器。

格林德沃注意到了身下人的应和，他轻蔑的一笑把邓布利多翻过来摁倒在地让邓布利多不得不接触着冰冷而粗糙的地面，随后他抬起手重重的抽打在紧实的翘臀上。

“淫贱。”这是他对邓布利多的评价，没有反驳也没有后续。抽打一下紧接着一下，力度一下重于一下。手上冗长的锁链限制了他也启发了他，他扯过一把盘算着长度然后用他们勒进邓布利多微张的口中，缠绕在他的脖颈之上，最后跨过他半边身体捆绑住他的双手。

用力的拉扯着铁链格林德沃满意的看到身下人被迫抬起头颅像被缰绳拉扯操控的野马。格林德沃的阳物早就不满足足于此，他渴望进入那个温热紧致的肉穴然后狠狠的操干，如今他心想事成了。

扒开两片臀肉棕色的小穴暴露在空气中，冰冷的空气敲了敲紧闭的门户随即它就做出了回应一张一合着冲着久违的访客打了招呼。一只手指趁机插入其中干涩的感觉回馈着肉穴的情况，没有任何怜惜手指一插到底，邓布利多的头颅激烈的摇晃着对侵犯的效果做出反应。

都是无用的，格林德沃已经失去了耐性，他抽出手指换上了自己的阳物抵在洞前然后艰难的向其中进军。邓布利多已经疼得发疯，他甩着头发出呜咽的哀嚎，不顾窒息的危险低下头去撞击地面，被反剪的双手不自觉的紧握指甲扎入自己的皮肉之中带着鲜血。

激烈的挣扎只是格林德沃的兴奋剂，进入过半的阳物在刺激之下直捣黄龙伴随着格林德沃的一声长抒邓布利多再难支持自己的身体仰抬，最终他无力的倒在青石地面上窒息感觉让他眼前发黑，他能做的只是用自己的肉穴挤压着其中炙热的肉龙，终于格林德沃放开了手他贪婪的让空气飞速涌入他的肺腑换取清晰地视野。

暴虐的性爱尚未终结，格林德沃开始了他的抽插，甬道撕裂而产生鲜血附着在粗大的阳物上随着一次次的进出刺激着格林德沃的神经。没有任何技巧只是单纯的最原本的操干每一击都到达深处每一击都让邓布利多身体前移，是性爱也是发泄。

泄露的呻吟伴随着每一下撞击，被迫抬高的腰臀继续承受着抽打，邓布利多只是承受，被操干的他有痛也有快感而他的阳具甚至在这其中早已吐出了浓厚的精水，这一点并没有被格林德沃忽略，他不会放过任何一个羞辱邓布利多的机会。

“伟大的阿不思·邓布利多居然被男人干的射精多么神奇啊！您是不是每一次一见到男人就会忍不住腿软，或者说每一个您教过的学生都有幸干过这个淫荡的屁股？”

被抓扯着头发对上格林德沃发红的双眼时邓布利多忍不住闭目，邓布利多额角早在挣扎撞击时流下了温热的液体，如今它们行至眼边像是邓布利多留下的血泪。

入目的画面太过刺激格林德沃也难忍射精的欲望，他低下头撕咬邓布利多的肩膀品味着在口中绽开的血腥味伴随着漫长的射精。多年未能发泄让他的精量很大，邓布利多的小腹渐渐地隆起像是初孕的妇人。不过这没有维持多久，待到阳物被拔出夹杂着鲜血的精水迫不及待闯出那来不及合上的小穴在空气中添了些淫靡的气味。

高潮过后格林德沃解开了那具被蹂躏的躯体，两人并排躺着望着空中的皎洁明月，喘息是他们仅有的交流。

不知过了多久邓布利多爬起身他抱着自己的双腿展露自己红肿的难闭的肉穴向格林德沃发出无声的邀请，又是一场粗暴的性爱直至天明。

临走时邓布利多将破碎的血誓吊坠交给了格林德沃，依旧是无言两个人的眼中也不再带有什么感情，激烈的性爱仿佛从未发生他们只是两个陌路人。

听着楼下木门再次关上格林德沃紧握着手中还带着体温的碎片，片刻后他把东西丢出了窗外伴随着过往的一切。

万事皆终


End file.
